Close to Home Outtakes
by toocute24
Summary: In order to keep the flow of the story Close to Home, I have decided to post some things as outtakes. Rated M for Language and possible Future Lemons Please R/R
1. Vindication CPOV MPOV

**A/N Your overwhelming response to the last chapter said that most of you wanted to hear about the Charlie/Mike confrontation, so I've posted this as an outtake. While it's important, I don't want it to interrupt the flow of the story and it doesn't really it... I guess it's like the deleted scenes in some movies. While the scenes may be important, if they were left in, they would have changed the entire movie... Hope the analogy makes sense. Anyway, enjoy the update and let me know what you think, please!**

Outtakes for Close to Home

Chapter 1 - Vindication

September 17, 2010

CPOV

It's a slow afternoon and that's not helping me forget that damn article in the Forks' Forum this morning. I can remember it all too clearly, but can't help picking it up to read it yet again.

_**Forks' Favorite Couple Calls it Quits**_

_After several years of dating and a very romantic, very public proposal, local high school sweethearts, Mike Newton (beloved SeaHawks' Quarterback), and Isabella Swan, call it quits. Rumor has it that Newton's infidelity was the cause of the breakup. In fact, there is a viral video sweeping the web, starring Newton and another Forks' local, Jessica Stanley. _

_It is unclear how long Newton and Stanley have been involved, but the video was taken on September 1st: the same day Newton was arrested at the SeaHawks' practice field for being involved in a altercation._

_Rumors started flying when Swan showed up at the local precinct, but did not post bail for Newton. Instead, she left with a small, dark-haired woman and the three unknown men who started the fight on the field in the first place. Based on pictures taken in front of the precinct, two of the men are believed to be Emmett and Edward Cullen, and the woman Alice Cullen, all children of local hospital heartthrob, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We are still unaware as to the identity of the third man._

_When the small group, including Swan, exited the station, one of the men, believed to be Edward Cullen, wrapped his arms around Swan. When asked about the confrontation on the practice field, he offered the following explanation: "Bella Swan has been my best friend for twenty years. I did what I did today for her." He refused to comment further._

_A few hours later, Stanley arrived at the precinct and posted Newton's bail, the two of them looking quite cozy as they walked out together. Newton was asked several questions, including the status of his relationship with Swan, and the rumors about being benched for the rest of the season, and finally lost his cool. _

"_What happened today is a simple misunderstanding. Bella and I have been together since high school and we will be getting married in October. My position with the SeaHawks is not in jeopardy and I will not be benched the entire season," Newton explained. "Now, I will not answer any further questions, private or career related. I've spent the last four hours in lock-up. I'm hot, tired, and I really need a . . . shower, so my friend here is taking me home. If anyone has a problem with that, you can go (expletive) yourselves."_

_We were able to get ahold of the PR department for the SeaHawks, who confirmed that Newton has in fact been suspended for the remainder of the season due to his shocking misconduct. We have since tried to speak to Newton again, but he has refused to comment further._

_As for Swan, we have not been able to locate her to get a comment yet. It is believed that she has moved out of her shared apartment with Newton and in with one of the Cullen sons. We will continue our attempt to find her and get a comment on the events of the last few weeks. Be sure to watch The Forks' Forum daily for updated information._

Why the hell wouldn't Bella tell me about any of this? Did she really move out of Mike's apartment? I never liked that asshole, but Bella always seemed relatively happy, so I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't really my place to say anything to her, anyway. A dad's gotta let his girl make her own mistakes, right?

I can't help but look at the clock on my desk again and see that my shift ends in twenty minutes. I'm tempted to call Bella and ask her what the hell is going on, but I'd much rather speak to her in person. After thinking about it for another few minutes, I decide that's exactly what I'm going to do: speak to Bella face-to-face.

I wait the twenty minutes until my shift is over, before I climb in my cruiser and start the long drive to Seattle. Yes, I've been working all day and I'm exhausted, but I'm too antsy to just go home. During the long drive, I think about ways that I can confront Bella about what I've heard. I just can't get over the fact that she didn't at least pick up the phone to call me. Am I hurt? Yeah. Am I mad at her? How can I be? She's my baby and I love her more than anything, even if I don't express it as well or as often as I should.

When I get to the ferry, I pull my car on and then walk to the upper deck. The fresh, cool breeze on my face is refreshing and helps to clear my head a bit. I start to think about the fact that Bella is no longer living with Newton and I have no idea where she's at now. The article said that she was thought to be living with one of the Cullen boys, and if I had to guess, I would have to say Edward.

Those two have been inseparable since the day they met. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm surprised that it was never more than friendship between them. I have a feeling that if Newton hadn't have taken Bella to that dance her junior year, things would be completely different now. I only hope that the Newton prick didn't ruin my baby girl. If that's the case, I just might have to ruin him.

As the ferry draws near the shore, I make my way back to my car and pull out my cell phone. Knowing my gut is probably right, I call my old buddy Garrett, who just happens to work for Seattle's Finest, and have him pull a current address for Edward Cullen. Being the Police Chief of Forks definitely has it's advantages sometimes.

Garrett comes through for me, and although I don't usually spend a lot of time in the city, I know where to find the apartment complex. I make my way there easily, but just as I'm about to exit the cruiser to go find his place, I see Edward leading Bella to his Volvo. It shocks the hell out of me when I take in Bella's state of dress, if you can even call it that. She's wearing what looks like a blue corset without any sleeves or straps of any kind, and a very short, very tight black skirt.

The other thing that catches my eye, is the fact that they're holding hands. Maybe someone finally knocked some sense into Cullen and he realized what the rest of us did a long time ago: that Bella and Edward were made for each other . . . Just maybe.

I decide to follow them to wherever they're headed, and find myself in downtown Seattle fifteen minutes later, in front of what looks like a nightclub. I watch as they park his car, and decide that this is definitely not the place for a confrontation, so I drive down the street about half a block and park at the curb. They don't seem to have noticed me so far, and I plan to keep it that way.

I decide to kill some time by checking into the owner of the nightclub, so I call Garrett again. I'm satisfied when he says the owner, one Rosalie Hale, has no criminal record, and that the club has been squeaky clean for the three months it's been open.

After about an hour of sitting in the car and killing time, I decide to stop in a little coffee shop I passed when I was parking. The place is fairly quiet, but I do notice an occasional group of club goers coming in for a drink to sober them up before driving home. I think it's funny how, even though I'm not a Seattle Police Officer, they still eye me warily because of my uniform.

Four cups of coffee and a plate of berry cobbler later, I make my way back to my car. I figure it's probably safe to park in the same lot as Edward now, and I definitely don't want to miss them leaving the club, so I move my car to where I'm an aisle away from his but have an unobstructed view of his car.

I happen to have some paperwork in my car to look over and sign, so I spend some time doing that. When I finish with it, I just sit back and close my eyes to give them some rest. It's been a long ass day and I'm exhausted, but I know I need to talk to Bella in order to settle my mind. I'm pulled out of my thoughts on several occasions by people leaving the club, but it's not until around one that I see Bella and Edward leaving together. This time, Bella is practically dragging Edward toward his car and I have to stifle a laugh.

Silently, I exit my cruiser and watch them. To say I'm shocked when Edward spins Bella around and presses her against his car in a passionate kiss, would be an understatement. What is even more shocking, though, and something I could have gone my whole life without witnessing, is when Bella wraps her legs around Edward's waist. Didn't the paper this morning say that the brawl on the practice field was just over two weeks ago? Could she really have just jumped from one bed to another?

Somehow, that doesn't seem like my baby girl, but I'm pissed off that it's even a possibility. I decide that it's time to interrupt, so in my most menacing, annoyed voice, I say, "Well, what the hell do we have here?"

...

I am beyond pissed right now. It's so bad that I can't even really see straight when I get to my cruiser. If I wasn't an officer of the law, I can almost guarantee you that I would hunt down Mike Newton and snap his neck. I can't believe he would have the gall to screw around on my little girl like that.

When Bella explained the situation of what she walked in on, that's when the anger and revulsion began to stir within me. I guess Edward must have felt the same way, because he admitted to me that he went to confront Newton the next day. Was it stupid to confront him so publicly on a field full of his teammates? Hell yes, it was. Do I respect him for it? Damn straight.

When he told me that he'd fallen in love with my girl, a little of my anger faded. I still planned to pay Newton a visit, but was able to feel relief at my daughter's newfound happiness. As a father, that's all I've ever wanted.

Now, as I sit in my cruiser and try to calm myself down a bit so I can drive without causing a wreck, I smile once at my goodbye. Edward seemed completely dumbfounded when I told him it was about time he realized his feelings for Bella. At least he'll have something to think about now.

With one more deep breath, I slide my keys into the ignition and start my car. I don't really give a crap if it's after two in the morning. I plan to put the fear of god in that prick once and for all.

September 18, 2010

MPOV

What the fuck is that goddamn racket?

I don't know what time I fell asleep last night, or maybe it was this morning, but I'm not fucking happy when I'm pulled out of a very hot dream starring mini me, Jess, Gianna, and a few of the SeaHawks cheerleaders by someone banging on my apartment door.

What . . .The . . . Fuck . . .?

I rub my eyes with the palms of my hands and then glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand, seeing that it's 2:30 in the goddamn morning. Whoever the hell is pounding on my door is in for a serious ass-whipping for waking me up at this ungodly hour.

I don't bother putting anything on except a pair of black boxers, which does little to cover my bulging erection, but right now, I could care less. All I want to do is get rid of the fucker who's still practically beating down my door, and then get back to my dream. I was getting some major action, hence the major hard-on.

I stumble down the hall, and as I'm opening the door, I let whoeverthefuck it is, have a piece of my mind. "What the fuck do you want, you . . ." Oh shit! When I see who it is standing in front of me, I freeze. "Charlie?"

He takes a step toward me as his right hand rests on his revolver, and I suddenly feel nauseous. "Don't you fucking 'Charlie' me, you ass-wipe!"

He is seriously pissed off and I don't know what to do. It's too late to close my door on him because he's already inside, so I just stand there, staring at him wide eyed. "You lost the right to call me Charlie when you screwed around on my little girl. She filled me in on everything and let's just say that I'm far from happy."

He takes another menacing step inside and closes the door behind him. Shit! He's gonna kick my ass, I just know it. I try to tell him I'm sorry, but he cuts me off before I can even get the first part out. "Save it, boy! You listen to me, and listen good, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Understand?" I nod woodenly, but otherwise remain silent as I panic internally.

"You're lucky I swore an oath to uphold the law, because I can guarantee you right now, that if I hadn't, you'd be a dead man. WHAT THE FUCK were you thinking, Newton? Wait, no . . . You weren't thinking, were you? Or maybe you were, just with your little head. I should cut your fucking dick off so you can't hurt anyone else." My eyes widen in fear as I listen to what he's saying. My heart literally stops for a second as his hand withdraws his gun from the holster. "Better yet, I should blast the goddamn thing off so there's no chance they can fix it. You'd sure as hell keep it in your pants then, wouldn't you?"

"NO! Oh God! I'm sorry Chief Swan! Please don't shoot me!" I can't keep silent any longer because my panic is suffocating me. I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg if that'll get this man out of my apartment. "I fucked up! I made a goddamn mistake, okay? I'm so fucking sorry!" I scream at him. "I still lo . . ."

"Don't you dare fucking tell me you still love my daughter, you fucking ASSHOLE!" he screamed, cutting me off. "You don't know the meaning of the word love and you sure as hell never loved my daughter. I have to admit that you fooled a lot of people. I know Bella had love goggles on, but I don't know how you managed to fool everyone else, especially me."

Before I know what's happening, he pistol whips me with his gun and I stumble backwards, nearly falling on my ass. I take a step back, only to find that he's backed me into a fucking corner. SHIT! What the hell am I supposed to do now?

I'm a big guy, but let's face it . . . Bella's dad is one scary mother fucker . . . And he's got a gun. I hold my hands up, palms out, trying to convey surrender, but he takes another step towards me. "Oh no, Newton, you're not getting away that easily," he sneers as he closes the gap between us. "Here's what you're gonna do, and if you don't, I promise you I will find out and our next meeting won't be anywhere near as pleasant as this one . . . You're going to stay the fuck away from my daughter and her new boyfriend."

He must see the look of shock on my face because he flat out laughs at me. "That's right, you fucker, Bella has moved on and is happy. You stay away from her and Edward, do you hear me?" Again, I can only nod, but inside, I feel like I'm falling apart. It's as if the last nail in my coffin was just hammered in, and any hope I harbored about getting Bella back, has slipped away.

Suddenly, I feel something cold and hard through my boxers and I let out a gasp. Charlie Swan has the barrel of his gun pressed against my cock and is sneering up at me. "I said DO... YOU... UNDER... STAND?" He stressed each word, and as he did, he pressed the barrel harder into my dick.

"FUCK! Yes! Oh God, YES! I understand, Chief. I'll stay away from Bella and Edward, I swear! Just please don't fucking shoot me!"

The chief pulls his gun back slightly and I silently breathe in relief until he chuckles darkly. "Good, as long as we're clear on one thing . . . If I _ever_ hear that you've tried to contact or go near my daughter again, I WILL KILL YOU. And I will get away with it. I've been in law enforcement long enough to know how to dispose of your sorry ass carcass so that no one finds it. Am I clear?"

"Y . . . Ye . . . Yes, Sir. Crystal," I manage to stammer out as I try desperately to control my pounding heart.

"Oh, and Newton? You might want to take a shower after you clean up the mess on your floor."

He walks out the door, leaving it open behind him, and I take a deep breath before looking down. Well fuck me! Charlie Swan scared the piss out of me, literally. Ashamed of myself and completely humiliated, even if it was only the chief who saw, I walk into my bathroom and start the water in my shower. The only thought in my head as I pull off my boxers and step into the scalding spray is that Bella has moved on and I'll never get her back.

**A/N Well, what did you think? Please let me know by leaving your feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Secret Rendezvous RPOV

A/N As promised in the last chapter of Close to Home, here is an outtake from Rose's POV about her first meeting with Emmett. Hope I did it justice! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Outtakes for Close to Home<p>

Chapter 2 - Secret Rendezvous

September 17, 2010

RPOV

Tonight starts out like any other Friday night. When I opened New Horizon a few months ago, I honestly thought I'd hire someone to work Friday and Saturday nights. Little did I know that I'd fall in love with it all.

I love everything about my job. My employees are all great, trustworthy people who work hard every day. The customers are great, too, even if some of them do tend to get a little hands-y. If they weren't, there's no way in hell I'd want to spend every Friday and Saturday night here. Hell, I sort of feel like that chic from Coyote Ugly who owns that bar in New York - the one she practically lives at. New Horizon is my life now, and I spend all my free time here. Sure, I have a lot of guys hit on me, but they're all harmless drunks.

***Flashback to August 13, 2010***

_I was running drinks down on the main floor, when I literally stumbled into a short little pixie, spilling the tray of drinks all over her. I swear this girl was the smallest person I had ever seen, and immediately started to wonder who the hell let a child into my club. Yes, the place was an eighteen+ establishment, but this girl didn't look to be older than sixteen. I was sure the state would have my liquor license for this one. _

_About ready to blow up and fire someone, I glared at the girl before tearing into her. "How the hell did you get in my club?" I expected her to start crying immediately... I mean, let's face it: I can be one scary bitch when I want to be. She didn't, though, and that shocked the shit out of me._

"_Look what you did to my dress!" she screamed instead of answering my question. "This is brand new and cost me a small fortune. I hope you plan on paying for it." I had been too dumbfounded at her unexpected outburst to really respond to that in any way. "Well?" She glared up at me, gesturing wildly to her dress, before a tall, handsome blonde came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had to have been at least six or seven years older than her._

"_Relax, darlin'. We're celebratin' tonight; let's not ruin it by arguin' over something as trivial as a dress, okay? Besides, you still look beautiful." The man's southern accent was very prevalent as he tried to soothe the girl. He turned his smile on me and extended his hand in greeting. "Good evenin', Ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock, and this is my fiance, Alice Cullen. We're sorry for causin' a scene."_

_Jasper Whitlock was a charmer, that was for sure, but I couldn't help return his smile. "Rosalie Hale. I own this club," I explain, looking back over to the girl with wary eyes. "Would you both please join me in my office so we can talk more privately?"_

_They must've sensed that I meant business, because they both nodded their heads and began following me upstairs. Once we were in my office, I closed the door and motioned to the chairs in front of my desk. As Jasper sat down and pulled Alice into his lap, I took my own seat behind my desk. _

_I know I need to handle this situation carefully, so I take a deep breath and release it to clear my head. Once I'm relatively calm, I address the couple. "Miss Cullen, I'm sorry about your dress. Send me the dry cleaning bill and I'll gladly pay it for you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask to see your ID."_

_Without any hesitation, she whips her wallet out of her purse and pulls out her Driver's License. I have to check the date four times... Surely this girl can't be nineteen! There's no effing way! _

_Almost as if she can read my mind, she smiles widely at me. "I assure you it's real. I'm nineteen... Don't feel bad though, everyone always thinks I'm still a kid. It pisses me off, too!"_

_I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat at her outburst and I realize immediately that Alice Cullen and I will become good friends._

_The three of us end up hanging out in my office for almost two hours, just talking about our lives and everything that's happened to us. Alice explains that Jasper just proposed to her that afternoon, and they're here to celebrate. When I hear that, I quickly call Felix and ask him to have Heidi bring me three shots of tequila. I know I can get in trouble for providing Alice with alcohol, since she's technically underage, but decide that one drink won't hurt._

_Heidi arrives with the shots, places them on my desk, and then leaves as quickly as she got here. I know she's probably eager to get back to work. The club is at its liveliest right now, so the sooner she gets back out there, the more money she'll make. _

_I pick up a shot glass, motioning for Jasper and Alice to do the same. "To new friends and true love!"_

"_And great sex!" Alice chimed in, making me snort with laughter. We all clink our glasses together and then down the shots. _

_After another hour or so of talking, there is a knock at my office door. "Come in!" I shout and then smile as Felix pokes his head in. _

"_Jacob wanted me to ask if you could go back down and help him. Lauren isn't feeling well, so he wants to send her home, but will need help running drinks."_

_When I look at my watch, I see it's already after midnight. "Of course, Felix. Let Jacob know I'll be down in a few minutes." With a nod, he ducks back out of the office, closing the door behind him. "Listen, I need to get back to work, but I'd love it if you guys came back in sometime. Alice, here's my cell phone number," I explain as I hand her a business card. "Let me know how much the dry cleaning is and I'll be sure to take care of it, and feel free to stay and hang out in the VIP room for as long as you'd like tonight. Is there anything I can get you before I go back downstairs?" After they assure me that they are fine, I make my way back down to the main floor and get to work._

***End Flashback***

I smile as I remember that fateful night back in August. Even though I didn't see either of them again that night, we have gotten together a few times since. With as much time as I put into the club, I don't really have much time for friends, but Alice gets that. We hang out when we can, but don't worry too much if our schedules don't match up. She's really a sweet girl, but a big ball of energy that's hard to keep up with.

I was excited when she called me at the beginning of the week to ask if I could add a few names to the list for tonight. I haven't seen her in a little over a week, so I hope we can spend a few minutes catching up.

Felix is working the VIP lounge as usual for a Friday night, and I'm running orders for him when he needs it, socializing with the patrons. Everything is going smoothly, and it stays relatively slow until about seven. I just finish dropping off some drinks and turn back to the bar when I'm tackled by the pixie herself. "Hey, Ali! It's so good to see you! Where's Jasper?" I ask as I hug her tightly.

"He's saving us a table over there," she says, pointing to one of the corner booths.

Sure enough, when I look up, Jasper waves at me with a big smile on his face. I wave back and then turn to Alice. "Listen, I've gotta get back to work, but enjoy yourselves tonight, okay? I'll stop by to chat later if I have some time. Oh, and I added that other name you called with today. No one should have any problems getting in."

"Thanks, Rose! You're the best!" She stands on her tiptoes, pulls me down the rest of the way to her, and places a kiss on my cheek. I can't help but smile at her antics as I turn to go about my work.

About an hour later, I get an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach... you know the one where you feel like you're being watched? I subtly look around as I deliver drinks and see a guy staring at me from the table where Jasper was originally sitting. I don't know what to make of it, so I try to ignore him as best I can, busying myself with delivering drinks and taking orders from tables. Don't get me wrong, attention is not a new thing for me. I know I'm attractive and that a lot of guys check me out, but for some reason, I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out with this one. I'll have to make it a point to ask Alice if she knows him later.

For the next twenty minutes or so, I avoid his table at all costs because I haven't had a chance to talk to Alice. Luckily, he never tries to flag me down, either, so I'm in the clear. I head back over to Felix after delivering some drinks, and he hands me a margarita and tells me it goes to table five. _Shit!_The guy who's been watching me has been sitting there all night. Knowing that I don't have a choice but to deliver the drink, I take a deep breath and turn around, immediately relieved that he is no longer alone at the table.

As I start walking toward the table, I notice that the man is engaged in a conversation with the couple sitting there with him. His eyes flick over to me for an instant, and I swear I see panic flash across his face. When I get to the table, I immediately notice the beers in front of the men, so I figure the drink belongs to the lady. Still, I glance at everyone and ask the entire table if someone ordered the drink before directing a smile to the petite brunette, who confirms my suspicions.

After I hand her the drink, I decide to act casual, even though I'm feeling anything but. Now that I'm this close to the mystery man, my stomach is tying itself in knots. I mean, the guy is really built, and I suddenly find my fingers twitching with the need to feel just how defined his muscles are.

"How are you liking New Horizon?" That's casual enough, right?

The girl gushes about how great the place is while her boyfriend nods his head in agreement, but the mystery man hasn't said a word. I'm a little surprised since he's practically been stalking me with his eyes all night. Just when I'm about to excuse myself to get back to work, he speaks.

"It's a nice place. The waitstaff is really hot," he says as his eyes blatantly roam up and down my body, lingering on my cleavage. _What __the __fuck?_I can't help the gasp that slips from my lips. This asshole may be really hot, but he's lucky I don't grab him by his balls and drag him out of my club.

"Excuse me?" Surely I must have heard him wrong, right?

Um... No.

"I said the waitstaff is really hot." This time he adds a wink after checking out my body again and I snap. I refuse to let anyone talk to me like that in my club. Hell, no one talks to me like that ever! I'm used to guys being assholes and checking me out, but they're always drunk, so I play it off. Whoever this guy is, he's very obviously not drunk. Without hesitation, I bring my hand up and swing it as hard as I can, making contact with his right cheek. The loud "smack" that accompanies the sharp, stinging pain in my hand is very satisfying.

"For your information, I am the owner of New Horizon, not some toy that you can pick up and then discard when you please. If you need any other drinks, please see the bartender." I direct my last sentence to the entire table before making a hasty exit.

I've had my share of guys hit on me before, but not like this. I'm more humiliated than I've ever been in my entire life. I can't believe that damn imbecile! Who the fuck does he think he is? I know that if I stay out here any longer, I'm going to burst into tears, so I catch Felix's eye on the way to my office, signaling that that's where I'll be.

When I get inside the small refuge, I slam the door shut and throw myself into my desk chair. I will not cry over that arrogant asshole. He is absolutely nothing!

I spend five minutes telling myself that over and over again. _I __will __not __cry. __I __will __not __cry. __I __will __not __cry._ Just when I'm about to lose the battle, there's a knock on the door and then it creaks open. Dammit! Why can't Felix just leave me the fuck alone for ten minutes? Is that too much to ask?

Not having patience to control my voice, I snap at him without looking up from my desk. "What the hell do you need, Felix?"

A throat clears and I quickly realize its not Felix. I'm going to kill whomever it was for telling this dick-wad where to find me! Ugh! I just want to scream right now!

"Um, it's not Felix." At his words, my eyes snap up and skewer him with my glare. I don't care if I'm making him squirm. The asshole deserves that and so much more.

"What the hell are you doing in my office and who told you where it was? I'm gonna fire him." I didn't think it'd be too smart to admit to murder right now.

He gets a look of determination on his chiseled face and pushes the rest of the way into my office. "Look, I came to apologize, okay? I don't know what got into me before and I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been face to face with a woman as beautiful as you. I hope you can forgive me." My heart melts a little as I take in his sincerity. It's obvious that he feels bad about what happened, but can I really let him off the hook that easily? My body says a resounding 'Hell Yes!' while my mind is screaming 'NO!'

Before I can completely work out my internal dilemma, he offers his hand. "I'm Emmett Cullen. I think you know my sister, Alice."

Well I'll be damned. "You're Alice's brother? Well, that explains a lot. Why the hell didn't you say so?" I accept his hand and smile at him. His grip is strong, yet gentle at the same time. I get the feeling that this behemoth of a man is really just a big teddy bear at heart.

I realize it's my turn to apologize, so I do. "And sorry about before. I can be a real bitch sometimes. I've worked my ass off to get where I am today and it rubs me the wrong way when people don't give me any credit. What you said tonight was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I should never have slapped you." It was only bits of the truth, but I didn't want to explain why his words had actually set me off. How do you tell a total stranger that you felt an immediate attraction to him?

Emmett looks like he's just about to say something when the little Pixie storms into the room, apologizing profusely to me for her brother. While she's glaring at him, I smile widely. These two really have a lot in common.

"See! Like I said, it explains a lot," I tell Emmett, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Alice it's fine. Your brother and I were just talking. I've had one hell of a night and what was probably supposed to be a compliment, ended up setting me off. I was just apologizing to him for slapping him." Again, my explanation wasn't completely true, but she didn't need to know that either.

I watch in silence as Emmett tries to get rid of his sister, but she's really not taking the hint. Finally, after a bit of bantering, Alice leaves the office, and I can't keep the grin off my face. As an only child, I've always found the banter between siblings to be endearing.

I don't realize the smile is still plastered on my face until Emmett speaks. "You should smile more often."

Caught slightly off guard by his words, I can't help but ask, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you're absolutely breathtaking when you do."

I can't help the shocked laughter that escapes my lips at his declaration. If he had been this smooth when he'd first spoken to me, we wouldn't be here right now. Then again, maybe that's not such a bad thing.

"I like you, Emmett Cullen. You make a really shitty first impression, but you're not so bad after all, are you?"

The knots in my stomach are back as I look up at the goofy grin on his face. "Does that mean you're willing to give me a chance to redeem myself?"

God, the things this man is doing to me without even realizing it! I've never felt a physical yearning to be closer to anyone than I do with him, and suddenly I have an idea. Silently, I rise from my chair and walk around my desk to the door, closing it. I can't explain what I'm feeling, I just know that I'm dying to kiss him, no matter how badly he fucked up tonight.

When I turn back around to look at him, I know he can see the look in my eyes. "They say you can tell a lot about a person by they way they kiss. Do you believe that, Emmett?" _Please __take __the __hint!_

Shy, incompetent Emmett seems to reemerge, but its more endearing now than anything else. I feel a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that I'm affecting him this way. Not wanting to wait another minute, though, to feel his lips on mine, I take complete control of the situation. "Oh stop your babbling and just kiss me already!" I feel like I'm gonna combust if I don't establish some sort of physical contact with this man, so I throw my arms around his neck and pull him down to meet my lips, kissing him with everything I have in me.

He seems shocked at first, and he just stands here, but after a second, he starts kissing me back. I swear my body is about to combust when I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him as his tongue works its way into my mouth. When he guides me backward, pinning me between him and the door, every coherent thought I have disappears. All I know is that I want this man, and I want him now.

Without even really thinking it through, I start to unbutton his shirt, only to be thwarted in my efforts. I immediately feel the sting of rejection, but it doesn't last long as Emmett tries to explain himself. "Rose, as much as I want this right now, we can't. You should be worshipped. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You're beautiful and I know you can feel how much I want you right now, but I want more than just sex. I want to take you out on dates and open doors for you. I want to do this right if you'll let me."

Can this man really be real? His words make me melt, and I find myself kissing him again. I can tell he's struggling with what to do, but I don't let up and soon he's kissing me back. With the top three buttons of his shirt undone, I reach to pull it over his head, and this time he doesn't stop me. I trail my fingers over his well-defined abs and move to the button of his jeans.

Grabbing my hands, Emmett looks me in the eye. "You're sure this is what you want?" he asks. All I can do is nod, but it seems to be enough, because he releases his grip again and I go right back to work on the button. When his pants are pooling at his feet, I reach down and palm his dick through the thin material of his boxers. _Holy __shit, __he__'__s __well __endowed!_

I can't wait any longer, so I engage the lock on the office door and lead him to my desk. I feel like I'm at war with myself; my body is telling me to keep going, but my brain keeps screaming at me to put a stop to this.

Pushing Emmett down into my chair, I tell my inner voice to fuck off and free him from his boxers. I drop to my knees in front of him and suck his cock into my mouth before he can stop me. _Dammit, __he__'__s __huge! __I__'__m __so __glad __I __don__'__t __have __a __gag __reflex, __because __this __would __be __impossible __if __I __did._

I deep-throat him, groaning when I feel him start to thrust into my mouth. I can tell he'll never last like this, and I don't plan to walk away unsatisfied, so I quickly pull off. "Oh no you don't. You're gonna fuck more than my mouth, Big Boy."

Thankful I keep the condoms used to restock the bathroom vending machines in my desk, I pull one out. In one fluid motion, I rip the package open with my teeth and then slide the rubber down his cock. "You're a little overdressed, don't you think?" Emmett asks with a smirk on his face.

I know he's probably hoping I'll strip down with him, but there's no way I'm gonna have time. I'm surprised we haven't been interrupted already to be honest. Instead, I lift my skirt up over my hips, revealing my skimpy g-string. His eyes drink me in as he moves to lower the panties. I'm dripping wet at this point and I know he can smell it when he leans forward and inhales deeply.

God, what I wouldn't give to feel his man's tongue reap havoc on my pussy! I feel a gush at the simple thought, but realize quickly that we don't have time for that, either. Not willing to waste any more of what we do have, I push him back in the chair and straddle his lap, impaling myself on his cock in one fell swoop. "Fuck!" Emmett hisses out.

"Oh, I plan to," I respond before slamming down again. He's so big that I can feel myself stretching to accommodate him, but it's a delicious, burning feeling. With my hands on his shoulders for leverage, I continue to ride him hard and am rewarded when he grabs my hips and starts meeting me thrust for thrust. I've never been so thoroughly fucked before and I'm loving every second of it.

The moment his cock hits my sweet spot, I let out a scream, unable to hold it in. He continues to thrust into me while I pray that the music in the club is loud enough to drown out the sound so no one comes to check on us. With a few more thrusts, I find myself falling into a beautiful oblivion while my pussy clenches down on his cock. My orgasm is enough to push Emmett over the edge too, and I feel him twitch inside me as he releases his seed into the condom.

Completely out of energy, I collapse against his chest and he holds me there, gently rubbing my back. After my breathing returns to normal, I pull away from him. "Fuck that was nice." I know it's the understatement of the century, but my brain isn't fully functioning right now.

I extricate myself from him and smile to myself when he groans as his now flaccid dick slips out of me. "That was better than nice. It was amazing."

I can't disagree with him there; it was absolutely amazing, but I need to get back out and check on the bar, so I step back into my panties and slide them up my legs. Emmett hurries to get dressed, and I can't help but watch him. If someone would have told me that I would have fucked this man in my office tonight, I would have told them they were crazy, yet here we stand.

When he's dressed, he stands and meets my gaze, taking in my smirk. "What?" he asks cockily.

I explain to him that I've never done anything like this before, and that I'm drawn to him in a way I can't explain. I don't know anything about him except for the fact that he has the power to break me, because he already holds my heart. _Please __don__'__t __make __me __regret __it!_

After he fervently tells me that he would never make me regret my decision, he pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply. When the kiss ends and we're both breathless, he admits to feeling the same draw that I am.

After some parting words and an agreement to meet for coffee at one, I brush my lips against his and whisper a 'Thank You.' It's the only thing that feels anywhere close to expressing what I want to say, and yet it's not nearly enough.

Once he's gone, I silently plead to whoever is listening. _Please __let __him __be __real __and __not __break __me. __I __don__'__t __know __what __I __would __do __if __that __happened._

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N Well? What'd you think? Please leave me a review to let me know! Thanks! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!


	3. The Reveal Jess POV

A/N A special congratulations goes out to teamedwardforever1998 for this chapter. This is the first chapter she has written, and besides a few tweaks here and there, it is completely her work! I told you you could do it, sweetie! I'm proud of you!

So here is Jess' POV of the latest chapter of Close to Home. The next chapter of the story will hopefully be up this week sometime! Thanks for being patient with us. This month has been pretty tough! Anyway, enjoy the look into Jess' mind!

* * *

><p>Outtakes for Close to Home<p>

Chapter 3 - The Reveal

October 14, 2010

Jess POV

Up until this afternoon, my life had been pretty close to perfect. I had a sexy man that I was fucking, and a daddy who thought the world of me, paying all my bills and doing everything he could to take care of me. He's even in remission and was just given a clean bill of health from the doctors, so I get to spend more time in Seattle. Earlier this afternoon, I got the news that I know is going to change everything. So here I am, waiting outside of Mike's apartment, wondering how he'll take it. Its not every day you give someone life-altering news like this; even though he does equally shares the blame with me.

I'm pregnant...with Mike Newton's baby.

I can't believe this is happening to me. I didn't ask for this to happen, nor did I want it to. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for Mike being so impatient and fucking horny all the damn time. Ugh! The problem is, I know it's my fault, too. He's just so damn fuckable. No, I never missed a pill, but there is always that slim chance that the damn things won't work. Apparently, I'm one of those women in the point one percent. I could have insisted that Mike wear a glove, but I didn't think even once that I would get pregnant. It just never crossed my mind. So unfortunately, we're both equally to blame in this mess we've created.

After my appointment to confirm the pregnancy, I came straight to Mike's apartment. Well, I came after I sat in the car for about an hour and thought about how fucked up this whole situation is. The home pregnancy test, even though all I had to do was pee on a stick, was the hardest test I've ever taken. When I looked at the test - alone - and saw the little pink positive symbol - alone - that was the scariest moment of my life. Wait...maybe the scariest moment of my life was waiting in the doctor's office - alone, just to have the doctor confirm that there is a human being living and growing inside of me.

Everything is falling apart. Well, at least I'm pretty sure Mike is only having sex with me right now. I knew he was a man-whore when we first started having sex, and that he was with Bella Swan at the time, but I didn't care because he is just too damn sexy to resist. I knew he was having sex with more than just the two of us at one point, too, but I think after Bella caught us going at it, he stopped all his shit. Well, except for me, of course. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

There are really only three questions on my mind at this moment. One - is Mike fucking anyone besides me right now? Two - how the hell are we going to deal with a baby? Three - where the hell is Mike! I can't do this on my own; I know that. I need him here so we can figure this out together. In less than five minutes, two of my three questions are answered.

Mike comes out of the elevator that's right in front of his apartment. When he sees me sitting on the floor beside his door, I start to second guess myself; he looks pissed right now. After a second, I decide to just get it over with, and give him my signature seductive smile that I know always gets to him. My smile quickly fades when I see a skank walk out of the elevator behind him. I guess I should have known, but I still feel like I'm going to cry when I see that I'm apparently not the only one Mike is still fucking.

I was right about Mike being in a bad mood, too, because right after the skank came out of the elevator Mike turns to me. "What the fuck are you doing here, Jess? I thought you had an appointment today and couldn't come over!"

I completely ignore his question. I am so goddamn pissed and humiliated that Mike has still been fucking other people. I can't help myself when I look straight at that skank but address him with my question. "Who's the whore, Mike?" My voice is tight as I try to maintain control of my emotions.

The whore obviously doesn't like being referred to as such, and starts screaming shit at and about me. Never one to back down from a fight, I start in again, and we end up bitching at each other. Mike finally loses his patience and speaks over us. "Would you two shut the fuck up, already? Heidi, Jess... Jess, Heidi." He makes introductions, but I honestly don't give a fuck what the skank's name is, and I really don't want her knowing my name. Too late now. Thanks a lot, asshole!

Mike unlocks his door and walks in without saying a word. He does leave his door open though, so I follow him, hoping that bitch will just turn around and leave. Unfortunately, my luck hasn't seemed to have changed and she follows me inside.

We all end up sitting in the living room, and for some reason I start getting nervous. I still don't know how I'm going to tell Mike I'm pregnant with his baby, or how he's going to react when I do. I think he notices my nerves though, because I'm never nervous. Fuck! I probably stick out like a sore thumb right now!

Finally, I take a deep breath to help steel my resolve. "Um, Mike? Do you think we could talk for a few minutes alone? I really need to discuss something with you."

Mike opens his mouth to respond, but that stupid skank-ass-ho beats him to it. "I'm not going anywhere, bitch, so just say what you have to say and then get the hell out!"

I want more than anything to bitch-slap her. Now, I'm normally not a violent person, but I figure it's the pregnancy hormones already wreaking havoc on my body. I've been really moody all day. Instead of smacking her, though, I look at Mike, thinking he'll say something to the skank. Instead he just looks at me and shrugs. God, I can't fucking believe him! I know he's in a pissy mood, but still!

I let out a huff in anger, look Mike straight in the eye, and finally gather enough nerve to just tell him. "Fine, you arrogant asshole! I'm fucking pregnant, okay? And the baby is yours!"

Mike completely freezes and stares at me with wide eyes, but it feels like he's actually looking through me. Finally he starts to talk. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Jess?"

I almost laugh, because that was exactly what I thought when the doctor told me. Actually, I wish it _was_ a joke. If it was, my perfect life wouldn't be turning into a total fucking disaster right now. I glare at Mike while I answer him. "No, Mike, this isn't a sick joke, even though I wish it was."

We both realize in that moment that the skank is still standing here watching everything. Mike turns to her and says, "Heidi, get the fuck out of here." She looks completely shocked that he is saying this to her instead of me, but she doesn't argue. Right before she gets to the door, she turns around and glares at me. In response, I smirk at her and wave. I'm a bitch; what can I say?

For a second, she looks murderous. Then, without warning, her look changes to satisfaction. She turns to Mike and gives what I think is supposed to be a seductive smile. "Bye, Mike. Call me if you need anything." She follows up with a wink, walks right up to him, and locks her lips with his, making sure I witness their little make-out session, including the very obvious feel she cops of his dick. When she breaks the kiss, she turns to me, smirks evilly, and then leaves. That skank is so lucky I didn't put her in a coma right then and there.

Mike turns back to me, and finally speaks. "Jess, you are not pregnant. You told me you've been on the pill since you were sixteen!"

I look him straight in the eye and tear into him. "Look asshole, I am pregnant and if you want me to, I'll prove it." I really can't believe Mike right now. I mean, who the hell would lie about being pregnant? Ok, fine - a lot of people would, but definitely not me, and I thought he knew that.

That's when I remember the pregnancy test in my car. When I set the bag on the seat after I bought a few tests yesterday, one of the boxes fell out. I was in too much of a hurry at the time to worry about it, but now I can use it to prove to Mike that I am actually pregnant. I look at him evenly before speaking. "I'll prove it right now, Mike; I have a pregnancy test in the car."

He stares at me for a few seconds then finally speaks. "Fine, go get the test, Jess. There is no way you're pregnant."

Without even looking back at him, I get up and head out the door. As stupid as I think this whole thing is, I need to prove it to him, because there is no way in hell I'm raising a baby on my own. Let him see the damn stick for himself. He'll have to believe me, then. When I get to the car, it takes me a few minutes, but I finally find the test and practically sprint back inside.

When I get back up to Mike's apartment, I run inside and straight to the bathroom. I take the test immediately and come out to sit with Mike again while we wait. When I sit down, I look him squarely in the eye. "I'm not scared, Mike, because I know what that test is going to say." Neither of us say anything else as we wait.

After a few minutes, I look at the clock on the wall and realize that it is time to look at the test. I look over to Mike and say, "Go ahead, Mike, go take a look. I already know what it says. You're the one who doesn't believe that I'm pregnant." Without a word, Mike gets up and heads towards the bathroom with me following closely behind.

Once we're in the bathroom, he picks up the stick and just stars at it with his mouth wide open. He finally shakes his head, snaps himself out of the daze he's in, and looks at me. I shrug and speak softly. "Mike, we're having a baby whether we like it or not. I know you're freaked out, but so am I."

Mike shakes his head again before speaking. "Jess, I know I have money and that's why you came to me, but there is no way that baby is mine."

_What the hell!_ _He thinks I'm after his money and the baby isn't his?_ Oh, HELL NO!

"Mike, I don't need your money, but I do need help raising this baby! Of course you're the father! You might have been fucking other girls while we were together, but I never even kissed another guy when I started having sex with you! I'm not some cheap whore after your money. You _will_ help me raise your child, or so help me, God!" I am so angry with him right now that I can't even finish my threat.

What the hell am I going to do if Mike refuses to accept responsibility for this baby? I can't do this on my own; I absolutely fucking refuse! We got into this mess together, and I plan on finishing it together, even if I have to call Daddy and tell him everything. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do; I need to call Daddy. He'll know what to do.

* * *

><p>AN Well? What did you think? Normally other than just telling you to leave a review, I wouldn't bug you all about it, but this is a special chapter, and I know the reviews will be very important. Please take a second to let us know what you think, and help me prove to teamedwardforever1998 that she has what it takes to write on her own! It would really mean a lot to both of us! Thanks!


End file.
